Quick-connect coupling devices for joining two hoses together in a sealable manner are well known in the art. They are of relatively complex construction and include finely machined surfaces which are subject to wear, and generally comprise two pieces. A socket member is one piece, and a plug member is the other piece. The plug member is adapted to fit into the socket member in a male to female fashion. These members are formed of materials that wear after repeated use and are constructed in designs that inherently wear the sealing surfaces. The wear usually manifests in increased tolerances between sealing surfaces of the pressure boundary of the coupling. Ultimately, the coupling pressure boundary formed by the sealing surfaces fails resulting in system leakage.
In many fluid applications, leakage of the system fluid is unacceptable. In the refrigeration industry smaller refrigeration systems require lower leak rates. This is not only for a cleaner environment, but because the smaller system has less capacity to compensate for system refrigerant losses. Consequently, the smaller refrigeration systems that have a low refrigerant volume require system equipment with low leak rates. The couplings in these systems must also have fewer failure mechanisms that allow leakage from the fluid system. Accordingly, there exists a need for a high reliability self-sealing refrigerant coupling.
A method of use and apparatus for a quick connect coupling in a fluid system as disclosed herein. The quick connect coupling includes a female coupling assembly and a male coupling assembly. The female coupling assembly includes a female cone housing nestable with a female cone. At least one female flow hole is formed in each of the female cone housing and female cone. The male coupling assembly has a male cone housing nestable with a male cone. At least one male flow hole is formed in each of the male cone housing, and the male cone. The at least one female flow hole rotatably misaligns to seal in a manner that fluid is contained from leaking past the female coupling assembly. The at least one male flow hole rotatably misaligns to seal in a manner that fluid is contained from leaking past the male coupling assembly. The male coupling assembly is removably rotatably insertable into the female cone. The female coupling assembly and the male coupling assembly rotatably fluidly couple to create a fluid flow path through the quick connect coupling. The female coupling assembly and the male coupling assembly rotatably fluidly uncouple, thereby sealing the fluid flow path through the quick connect coupling. The male coupling assembly and the female coupling assembly are removably uncoupleable.